


I'm sorry prt 2

by orphan_account



Series: Mangomomm VLD [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Love Triangle, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	I'm sorry prt 2

Nugget walked in to see shirt and Mangomomm smooching!  
They did a gay gasp and snakes shirt right of the boIs face.  
He scremed and yeeted himself away.

Nugget looked into Mangomomms eyes and said "You cannot loaf him!"  
"Why" said mergernomamm  
"Cause EYE loaf yiy!" Scremered Nooget!

Then they smooched as Shiro ran into the sunset


End file.
